Haunted Hotel Mario
by lovedove830
Summary: A stay at a five-star hotel sounds nice, but what about a haunted five-star hotel? Not too good if you ask Mario and the gang! NOTE: SOON TO BE DELETED OR STOPPED BEING WORKED ON.
1. Before You Read

**~~~~~Before you read~~~~~**

**Here are some things you may need to read before you read this story. You could skip this, but you might not get the story as well.**

**This story takes place six months after Super Mario Sunshine. The setting is also in places in Super Mario Sunshine. Two OCs of mine are in it. Me, who is Brandi, and my best friend, Mariah.**

**Also, Birdo is in this. In this fanfiction, she is a GIRL. So do not post a review saying "Oh my god, Birdo is a guy." If you do, I'm going to block you, delete your review, and laugh at you for wasting your time. If you think Birdo is a guy, okay. That's nice. I think she's a girl, and I paired her up with Yoshi. If you do not like the couple, that's your problem. Do not try to convince me anyone is the opposite gender, because it will not work.**

**Well, I welcome kind reviews with good advice! Enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

Brandi looked out the window. All she could see were clouds, and an endless blue sea below the plane. They had been riding the plane for more than an hour, and she wanted to get off and stretch her muscles. She slumped back in her chair, bored. The chair was comfortable, with cushion pads and a foot rest. It was pink and white, Peach's color.

The décor was pink and white. A long, thin path cut between the rows of chairs. The walls were striped with white and pink. A mushroom covered some space of the wall, and beneath it was _Mushroom Flights_. Brandi let a slight groan escape her mouth. She looked out the window again, which was shaped as a star. The scenario was no different. Her heads rubbed against the wall. "Peach, when will we get to Sirena Beach?" Peach's head popped up from a chair in front of her. Her hair blond hair was tied by a blue band into a thick ponytail, and her big blue eyes stared into Brandi's brown ones. "30 minutes. Can't you wait?" Brandi slumped lower in her seat. "Ugh, can't wait…" Peach raised her eyebrows at her. "C'mon! Don't you think it will be all worth it once we get there?" The voice belonged to none other than the princess of Sarasaland, Daisy. "Just think a gentle sunset, a five-star hotel, and the food!" Brandi gripped the arms of her seat. _30 minutes…can I wait that long? _She thought to herself.

A ring was heard over the intercom. A female voice was heard. "Hello, passengers. We will be arriving at Isle Delfino in 30 minutes. Passengers, who wish to disembark, please get ready to get off the plan soon." The voice ended. A slight murmur of voices rose up from the other passengers, but only about their destinations. Mario, Luigi, and the rest of the gang (including Brandi) were the only ones on the plan going to Sirena Beach. It was a special occasion, and Peach brought along her friends. The owner of the hotel invited them to stay for free for helping him with his hotel problems. Brandi jabbed her elbow into the ribs of her best friend, Mariah, who was next to her sleeping. A small yelp came from her and she opened her eyes. She rubbed the place where Brandi has poked. "What was that for?" Brandi pointed at the window. "We're gonna be leaving soon." Mariah's face beamed up with a smile that could've lit up a dark room. "Oh, yes! Comfy beds, servants bringing you your every wish, massages, hot tubs, tan…" Brandi rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

This time a huge chunk of land stuck out of the ocean it was shaped as a dolphin, with a small island near its tailfin. They were headed towards the dorsal fin. A week at a five-star hotel…Brandi rested her head in the palm of her hands. She remembered how Mario had saved the whole island from Bowser and Bowser Jr. Ever since then, they've been welcome visitors of the island. It was a very tropical place, with endless sunshine and blue skies. Sirena Beach happened to be a very lovely place. Sunsets there were very spectacular. It was one of the most popular places on the whole island of Isle Delfino.

A strong odor caught Brandi's nose. It was somewhat like flowers, but more overwhelming. She coughed. "Birdo!" She said, leaning over Mariah. "Are you using perfume?" Birdo, who was talking to Yoshi, turned her attention to Brandi. "Hmm? Oh, yes! I am! You noticed." Birdo batted her eyelashes. Her pink skin was a darker color than the walls; it leaned closer to purple. Her main accessories were a giant red bow on her hand and her giant diamond ring. Brandi coughed. "How much did you use?" Birdo took out a bottle. It was shaped as a rose, and had a pink hue to it. Inside was an orange liquid, which splashed around inside of it. On it in elegant text was _Awakening Rose. _"Only 10 squirts. Do you like it? Yoshi thinks it smells like a bowl of fruits, one of his favorite foods!" Birdo answered. Drops of orange water dotted her arm. Brandi pulled back her head. Mariah covered her nose and face. "Ugh, that thing could kill." Brandi didn't need to look at Birdo's face to see an offended look. "It smells like apples and bananas and oranges! I like it!" Yoshi chirped. Birdo's insulted look soon melted off and she continued talking to him. Mariah rubbed her nose. "I need fresh air." She wheezed. Then a red hat soared across the room and landed on her face.

Mariah yanked the hat off of her face and frowned at it. On it was the letter M. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it belonged to. "Hey, uh, Mariah! You mind giving that-a back to me?" The Italian plumber, Mario, also the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, waved at Mariah. His messy hair was exposed, and Luigi, his younger brother behind him, laughed. Mariah grinned and tossed it back. Mario caught it neatly and slipped it over his hair. Luigi stayed in a fit of laughter. Mario shot him a slightly annoyed look, which only made his giggles louder. Mariah sighed and rested against her chair, wondering if she should take another nap or not. The words of conversation soon began to fill the plane. Everyone seemed to be in their own world, talking about whatever.

Brandi blocked out all the noise and looked out the window again. A giant piece of land shaped like a dolphin rose out of the salty water. It was shaped like a dolphin with a small island near its tailfin. Numerous beaches dotted the island, along with other attractions, including amusement parks and peaceful villages. Spending a week here would be paradise. A chime rang over the intercom. "Hello, passengers. We will be arriving at Isle Delfino in 10 minutes. Any passengers, who wish to disembark, please get your belongings ready. Thank you for choosing Mushroom Flights." The island out the window seemed to crawl closer to the plane. 10 minutes…Brandi chewed her lip. She could wait that long.


	3. Chapter 2

Finally, the plane had halted to a stop. Brandi grabbed her two suitcases and walked out of the aircraft. Sunlight scorched her eyes as she strolled out. A female toad wearing a black uniform stood at the end of the ramp, repeating the same thing over and over again. "Thank you for choosing Mushroom Flights." Brandi nodded toward the toad. A tan Pianta with a black moustache waved at them. Next to him was a large boat. With Mariah at her heels, she boarded the boat to Isle Delfino.

Tall palm trees, gulls flying in lazy circles, the sound of ocean waves spraying the sand, sunshine…Delfino Plaza.

Beneath the group's feet was a hard stone ground. Palm trees surrounded the town square, which had a giant marble structure in the middle. Seagulls screamed above them, flapping their wings to the beat of the wind. Buildings lined up at the edge of the town square. At the base of the biggest building, which was a large orange building with a dome-shaped head, was a fountain. Two dolphins curved their bodies along the edge of the fountain and formed a heart with their figures. Water sprayed out of their snouts and into a small pool at their tailfins. It was purely made of marble, with pale blue etchings twirling making eye-catching designs. It glinted furiously in the sunshine. A few locals, who were mostly Piantas, walked around, living their life of whatever. A couple glanced at Mario briefly and waved. Massive clouds floated lazily high in the atmosphere along with a glowing ball of light that lit up the whole island. What seemed not too long ago, the sky was dark, even with the bright sun. The Shine Sprites had fled the isle, and Mario had got them back. It was never easy, as he was faced with different obstacles. In the end, he managed to collect all the Shine Sprites back. Ever since then, he had been a welcome guest to the island.

Mario pointed on top of the orange building. "Look-a there! It's the pipe!" A red pipe was planted on the top of the roof. The group walked over to the side of the building. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Birdo easily jumped to the top since they were excellent jumpers, but for the girls, it was different. Mario grabbed Peach's hand and pulled her to the top, while Luigi did the same the same to Daisy. Birdo grabbed Mariah's hand and hoisted her up. Finally, it was Brandi's turn. Yoshi stuck out his hand. Brandi grabbed it and was thrown onto the top with the others. Brandi groaned, and looked on the back of her arm. A small red scratch was on her wrist. Yoshi looked guilty. "Sorry." He mumbled. Brandi shrugged. "S'okay. It's very small, and it doesn't hurt at all." Yoshi's shoulders slumped more in a relaxed position. "C'mon..." Daisy said. "Let's jump in!" Brandi looked in. A colorful void swirled around inside. Brandi held her breath and jumped in.

A tall hotel towered over a small beach. A few palm trees dotted the beach. It was sunset, and everything was plunged in an orange glow. Shadows slowly swayed against the tall cliff walls that surrounded the small seashore. Different people walked on the beach and waded in the shallow water. On the plaza, elegant fountains sprayed water into small pools. Benches were placed near the fountains. Stairs led up to the entrance to the hotel, with small huts selling different drinks at the side of the flight of steps. The group jumped out of the pipe and landed on the sand. "Well, there's the hotel. I booked us, so we should have 3 rooms for us." Mario explained, pointing at the hotel. The group walked on the court and walked up the stairway. The owner of the hotel was at the front of the door. Mario walked up to him. "Ah, Mario!' The owner exclaimed. "So good to see you!" Mario grinned and the two were engaged in a conversation. Brandi leaned back to gaze upon the hotel. It was tall with many windows fixed onto the large sides. Letters formed the words _Delfino Hotel _above the window. "Hey, do you think this place is fixed? Y'know, it had more than one problem." Brandi whispered quietly to Mariah, not wanting the owner to hear. Mariah shrugged. "Mario took care of it all." Brandi chewed her lip and stared at the hotel. Something didn't seem right. Brandi shook her shoulders and told herself it was nothing.

"Ah, yes, I have your rooms booked for you. 186, 187, and 188. 2nd floor. Please come on in, it is so nice to have your company." The owner opened the door and let the group inside the lobby. The foyer was impressive. Torches lined up against a path. Small square pools were placed at the sides. In the middle of the room, a giant tall pillar towered up two floors. Vines and moss clung to the side and towered along with it. The hotel had been rebuilt different in some ways. Instead of having the restaurant in the lobby, in was now a floor below. It was larger, and a big improvement. The door to the Casino stayed the same though. A desk was at the other side of the door to the café. A small line of people were at the desk signing into their room. The hotel was busy ever since Mario saved the hotel from numerous disasters. "Well, let's-a sign into our rooms." Mario said. They got into the line and after a while, they all signed into their rooms. "Here's your room key." The Pianta gave her a small golden key. Brandi nodded and started up the stairs behind everyone else.

Brandi pushed open the door to her and Mariah's room. It was a nice-sized room with two beds on the opposite sides of the room. One was blue and the other was red. It had a bathroom with a bathtub and a nicely decorated sink and a toilet. A small drawer was placed next to each bed. The wall paper was decorated with blue, red, and gold. A window was placed on the wall between the two beds. Brandi threw her suitcases on the bed. She started opening them and placing her things on the bed. "So? Isn't it just awesome?" She heard Mariah behind her say. Brandi turned around. "Yeeaaaah…Well, it is getting a bit late. I'm tired after all the commotion. I'm turning in late." After putting her belongings where they belonged, she changed into her PJs and sat on the bed. "Man, Mario said we're going to Pinna Park tomorrow!" Mariah said a grin on her face. She frowned after she saw Brandi's face, which seemed distracted and even a little scared. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. Brandi's eyes turned toward her, and then she smiled. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Just thought I saw something out the window, that's all." Mariah leaned forward. "Really? What was it?" Brandi shrugged. "It was probably just a bird or something. But it looked like…a pair of yellow eyes to me." Mariah sighed. "Yeah, a bird. Definitely. How could there be a pair of eyes out there? Mario fixed this place up months ago, Brandi. You can calm down." Brandi nervously laughed. "Yeah, well good night." Mariah yawned and got up to turn off the lights. "Good night." Mariah couldn't help but take a quick glance at the window. She too, thought she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. She shivered and quickly turned off the lights.


End file.
